Mood Shifter
by Angelinpink61
Summary: Set is PreTwilight era, Jasper and Alice have joined the Cullen family and everything seems perfect, that is, until Edward desires Alice on his arm. In Alice/Jasper POV, they must discover what it takes to be together in their new life.
1. Chapter 1

Alice's POV

These past several months with the Cullen's had been the best time of my life. It was like having a real family but instead of the classic Brady bunch family picnic, we took hunting trips together. The best part of being in a family was having siblings for the first time in my life, well the part I can remember. I would spend days on end listening to Jasper describe his family from his human life during our journey. Now I could make my own memories with my very own family. I felt as though I was on top of the world rather than stuck on the ground with my short stature.

I laid my head on Jasper's bare chest taking in his smell and mindlessly tracing the crescent scars along his forearm. His arm wrapped around my tiny waist pulling me closer. I glanced up at him catching one of his rare smiles. We could stay in this position for hours without moving lying in endless perfection. Suddenly a vision popped in my head and I was bursting with excitement. Edward was composing a new song. Jasper must have sensed my mood change. Smiling wryly, he lifted my chin so my eyes met his.

"What's got you so excited?" He asked, his onyx eyes smoldering. He was thirsty. We would have to go hunting later.

"Edward's writing a new piece and it is going to be divine," I mused, almost singing the last word.

He chuckled softly at me and kissed the tip of my nose. I pulled away from him and rolled off the bed. He groaned when I did so and mock pouted at me. I slipped my dress back on and headed for the door, blowing him a kiss before I left. I skipped downstairs and thought to Edward. _I saw you writing a new piece. I was hoping to be the first person to hear it. _I caught a glimpse of him at the piano writing furiously on a blank piece of sheet music, ignoring my presence. I glided over to him and plopped down next to him on the piano bench, reading the inspiration that came to him. _I think a B flat would sound better in the fifth measure, then perhaps a G chord. _

"If you keep making changes like this, I don't think it will be ready for an audience until next century." He said with his crooked smile.

I playfully stuck my tongue out at him. _Fine continue. I promise I won't say or think anything. _He laughed in disbelief. Edward had been the only male around here who challenged me. Jasper gave into whatever I said, Carlisle was too kind natured to argue with anyone, and Emmett was too thick to question me. Edward laughed again at that one.

"If I may have your attention, Miss Alice, I did remember you wanting to be the first to hear." He announced snapping me out of my thoughts. I nodded and closed my eyes to listen.

The piece sounded beautiful and was played without mistakes. I would have cried if my body could produce tears. He finished and looked at me for my judgment. _Oh Edward. I positively loved it. _

"Really?" He asked looking vulnerable.

_Yes. It was brilliant._

He smiled his famous crooked smile that made all the girls at school swoon. Even if I could, I might have blushed. He chuckled hearing that.

"I make you blush, do I Alice?" He grinned widely feeling much more confident.

"No," I hissed embarrassed.

"Your thoughts betray you," he smiled putting his hands behind his head in a relaxed position. Without thinking, I pushed him off the piano bench causing him to fall backwards. I giggled in delight only to be interrupted by him pulling me down with him by the back of my dress. On the floor, he pinned me.

"That was not very nice, Alice. Someone could have gotten hurt." He joked.

I pouted about losing to him and why I had not seen this coming.

"You can't catch everything, you're not omniscient," He stood up lifting me up with him. I smirked at his comment, closing my eyes to see a dinner invitation in the woods.

I heard the sound of familiar boots clomping down the steps. I turned around and saw the love of my life standing by the archway of the living room.

"Alice, would you do me the honors of going hunting with me?" Jasper asked as the good southern gentleman he was. I looked at Edward. _Sorry. I'll catch you next time. I don't want him going into the woods alone. _He nodded and returned to the piano.

"Of course I will," I smiled and took his arm before running out the door with my beloved. After we sprinted out the door, I could hear Edward playing his new piece. Even with such a beautiful melody playing, I worried about Edward. I hope he did not look too forward to our dinner. Jasper sensed my guilt and intertwined our fingers.

"Don't worry about him, Lis. He'll get over it. You're not a hard person to stay mad at."

"Thanks" I smiled trying to cover up my guilt with happy feelings. We ran off into the woods to find our meals, hand in hand, as I always foresaw it would be.

Hours later, we returned to the house. Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the porch swing staring at the sunrise. Jasper groaned meaning that Emmett and Rosalie were going at it somewhere, annoying the hell out of him. My poor little empath. Edward was in the garage fixing his car. Jasper and I entered the house, closing the door behind me where he pinned me against it and began kissing the trail of my neck, throwing all sorts of waves of lust at me. I moaned in response. He moved his lips up and they brushed against my cheek before hungrily attacking my mouth. I considered skipping school today just to focus all my attention on Jasper. Forget that cursed learning institution. All I required was to be in his arms. He lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist so we were on the same level. I loathed the feeling of being short. I felt sorry for Jasper, always having to lean down for kisses.

I suddenly gasped aware that we were not going to be alone for much longer. Jasper sensed my anxiety, setting me back down on the ground.

Edward walked by us and gave me an all knowing glance. I looked down embarrassed. _Mind your own business Edward. It's not like we're doing what Emmett and Rose are. _He winced at that thought.

"I don't need to be a psychic to know that's where you were headed." He grimaced.

_Go Away Edward. _I screamed as loudly as I could in my head. He walked into another room. I leaned against Jasper and wondered why Edward wandered in here in the first place. After all, he could read minds and knew to stay away when there were unforgiving thoughts. Living in a house of three perfectly matched pairs should have taught him something. The mood was effectively killed.

I ran up to our room and changed out of my bloodstained clothes. We all clumped together in Edward's Volvo. I had to sit on Jasper's lap to make room, not that I minded. For my siblings, school was mundane, a requirement to avoid questions. But this was my first experience. I'm sure that I went to school in my human life, but I could not remember any of it. Edward would mock me mercilessly how much I actually paid attention to what the teacher was saying and took notes.

We were in Calculus class when it hit me like a wave hitting a beach shore; strong feelings of lust. I moaned softly and shut my eyes trying to concentrate on the lesson. This was Jasper's doing I was positive, filling me with all the unbridled passion of our earlier activity. I daydreamed of the most intimate moments of our relationship, knowing that with Jasper controlling me like this, I was a puppet to his pull. Edward kicked my chair lightly from behind. I looked back at him grimacing with disgust. I giggled softly. _Well I wouldn't be thinking of that if you didn't have to interrupt this morning._ He rolled his eyes. I laughed internally and kept my eyes focused on the clock counting the minutes until I could return to his arms.

The bell rang and I practically sprinted out of the class. He was waiting by my locker, hunger and desire locked on his face as his intent stare burned my insides. Only Jasper could make me feel this way with one look. I rushed to his side and he took my books and led me to the car. We didn't say a word the whole ride home.

Before the car even stopped, he stumbled out, opened the back seat door, and yanked me out. I smiled at him. His look was desperation. I knew because I felt it too. He looked up and smirked at Edward before lifting me bridal style and carrying me to our room.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper's POV

I watched my perfect angel as she stared at me with wide golden eyes. A mischievous smile left her lips. I pulled her closer and kissed her deeply wondering how I managed to get such a perfect woman.

"What are you staring at?" she inquired as if she didn't already know what I was going to say.

"A beautiful woman lying across from me. I think she might be an angel fallen from heaven," I let my southern drawl slip.

She giggled at my romantic comments. I loved the sound of her laugh. It was like Christmas bells.

I felt all sorts of emotions sprouting off of her. Love, lust, happiness, and …guilt? I sent calm waves to her to relieve her pain. I "accidentally" let some extra lust slip in there. She crawled into my lap facing me.

"You don't play fair," she pouted cutely.

"I know," I said grinning as I kissed the pout away.

She growled against my lips knowing her efforts were futile and ran her delicate hands through my curly blonde mane. I held one hand at the small of her back and another in her black spikes. She always complained to me how much she disliked her short hair but I thought it fit perfectly. Short, just like her. I felt her hands move down to the back of my neck where she traced one of my scars. I sighed whenever she did so. They repulsed everyone but her. To her they were a part of me, a medal for my bravery. To me and everyone else on this planet, they were signs of a monster, a reminder of my past and mistakes. The one good thing I managed to do with my life was be with Alice. She was everything I ever dreamed of and more. I had to touch her all the time to make sure she was real and not a dream of my own desires.

I flipped her over so I was on top and began kissing her more fiercely. Her legs wrapped tightly around my waist as her hands massaged my arms. I began to slip off her red camisole when I heard her gasp. Her glance was unfocused and her face motionless. It was one of her many faces that I came to love. I lifted us up, so she was sitting on my lap. She started to squeal in delight.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's a surprise, but we've got to hurry."

She practically jumped off my lap and dressed herself, tossing me my shirt. I put it on as she tugged my hand. I followed her down the steps. She leaned against the archway of the living room.

"Rosalie Hale, will you marry me, again?" Emmett was down on one knee looking at his blonde mate.

"Don't you already know the answer?" She answered smugly.

Emmett slipped the diamond ring on her finger and kissed her passionately. Alice giggled and skipped to Rose, breaking their embrace to hug her new sister.

"Congratulations, Emmett," I said extending a hand to him.

Always the teddy bear, he grabbed me into a hug. I was still not comfortable with being this close to anyone including my siblings. Alice was the only one I let get that close. He released me and I stepped back. Alice jumped on Emmett hugging him tightly, saying congratulations over and over again.

Edward appeared behind me. I was about to fill him in.

"I already know. I caught the show from across the room. Although, the commentary going on in all your heads was a better edition." He laughed. "Congratulations Rose and Emmett. So is this the sixth or seventh time?"

My supposed twin glared over at Edward. "We lost track, time flies when you're in love, but what would you know about that?" She said shamelessly, upset that her moment in the spotlight was ruined by Edward's obnoxious comments. I felt sorry for our brother, having no one in his life to love as I do for Alice, Emmett does for Rose, and Carlisle does for Esme. _Oh shit, sorry Edward. I sometimes forget that my thoughts aren't my own in this house._ He grimaced at me, furthering my remorse.

Interrupting my guilt spree, Alice cried out, "Oh the wedding will be lovely. Please let me plan it." She looked over at Rose and Emmett and gave her best pout. Powerless, they agreed. Rosalie made Alice her maid of honor and Emmett chose Edward as the best man. I understood, he knew Edward longer and I was still new here.

Over the next couple of days, I watched Alice as she prepared for the wedding. She knew Rosalie enough to guess that she only wanted the wedding to be in the limelight and designed the wedding as such. As she primped and planned, I faintly felt a surge of jealously run through her veins. She was waiting for a proposal before she met me, before I even knew such perfection existed. I wanted to make her mine forever but I felt worthless. I was broken, scarred and even with all of Alice's love; she could not completely put the pieces back together. She deserved more, she deserved better. All that held me here from falling back into the darkness was her love, and I intend to stay with her as long as she wishes me to.

A week later, the wedding was held. The theme was red roses, with everything red except for Rosalie's white gown.

"She's going to be the one white rose in a patch full of red ones," Alice told me the morning of the wedding.

"Sounds like Rosalie," I smirked.

Alice danced out of the bathroom in her red bridesmaid dress. I rushed over to her as she tied my tie.

"You look so handsome like this. I should dress you up more often," she smiled, her white teeth sparkling compared to her cherry red lipstick.

"I look like a pauper compared to you, darlin. You are a vision of perfection." I spoke lifting her hand to kiss it. She linked my arm in hers and strolled down the steps. It was an overcast day, perfect for an outdoor vampire wedding. The backyard was decorated with red roses and candles. Down the aisle was a white gazebo where Carlisle would stand to perform the ceremony. Edward stood at the end of the aisle to walk down with Alice. His bronze hair was smoothed down with gel. He reached a hand to Alice, who took it leaving my touch. I walked to stand by Esme to walk her down the aisle first. I stood by the gazebo and watched as my angel came to me. She was clutching to Edward's arm coming almost to his shoulder in the heels she wore. The Denali's and Carlisle's friends from the hospital marveled at her beauty. I didn't care if it was Rosalie's wedding, Alice was the main event.

Edward stood next to me and whispered, "If Rosalie heard that, she might kill you."

"Trust me, I've felt dead before. Rosalie's wrath does not compare to the hells I've been through."

Edward rolled his eyes at me, knowing that part of me wasn't joking. I looked at Alice again to brighten my mood so I didn't affect everyone else. Rosalie walked down the aisle next, feeling overjoyed with the affection she heard. I felt a wave of lust come off of Emmett and wanted to smack him.

"At least you don't have to hear why he's feeling that way," Edward added.

I was so glad I wasn't Edward right now.

"Damn straight," He whispered before Alice shushed him.

The wedding went off as Alice had planned it. She never ceased to amaze me. Everything she touched turned to gold. I watched Emmett and Rosalie dance at the reception. Carlisle and Esme were slow dancing closely nearby. As for Edward, he was hiding from Tanya. His manners would force him to accept her invitation to dance. As Alice and I danced, I twirled her around trying to keep her in her joyful mood. I brought her close to me as the song ended. I knew Alice would want to dance again but I felt like sitting down.

I brushed my lips against her ear and spoke softly, "I'm going to sit out for this one. How about you dance with Edward and save him from Tanya?"

She nodded in agreement and twirled to Edward. I sat down at a table and watched all of the guests. My throat burned from the humans Carlisle invited.

Alice and Edward stepped onto the dance floor. I looked over to Tanya, who felt disappointed and rueful at her failed attempts. I thought about her and Edward, two lone vampires. Even if it wasn't with each other, I hoped one day they will find the love I felt for Alice.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice's POV

I yanked on Edward's hand as I pulled him toward the dance floor. This was taking more effort than it should. Edward loved dancing. I looked at him questioningly.

"Does Jasper mind?" He asked shyly.

_Of course not. It was his suggestion. He wants to spare you a dance from Tanya. I saw that outcome. She would have tried to sneak a kiss. _

"Thank you, Alice,"

_No problem. Now dance. I want to twirl around and show off my dress. _

He laughed and followed my orders. He placed one of his hands in mine and the other at my waist. I kept my other hand on his broad shoulders. It felt like I was gliding on air as we moved together. I gave a look to Jasper to make sure he wasn't trying to force me to feel this way. Edward twirled me around, causing my short red dress to spin out of control.

"You look really beautiful, Alice, lovelier than all the stars in the night sky." He smiled.

"Thank you, Edward," I could feel that almost blushing embarrassment return to my face. He chuckled after hearing that.

"Why must you always read my mind? Don't you ever want some mystery in your life?" I accused trying to divert his attention away from my shame.

"I could say the same for you, Alice. You always look into the future. You frustrate me. I can never surprise you with anything," he rebutted but I could make out a faint smile escaping his lips.

"Well that's what people love about me. I'm tiny and annoying," I admitted proudly.

"That plus your fighting skills makes you a dangerous combination,"

We laughed harmoniously. He twirled me again. Every so often, I checked on Jasper's future. I knew it must be difficult for him, being crowded in here with so many humans. All I saw was him sitting in the exact same position he was in now, but pain engrossed his face. Edward watched me as I went in and out of visions.

"I know you worry about him, but he won't do anything," Edward sighed, "not as long as you're here. You're his reason for all of this, putting up with us and this godforsaken diet. He wants you to be happy."

I almost didn't believe him. I never knew Jasper felt that strongly. I always thought, and hoped, Jasper had come with me to the Cullens in hope of bettering himself. I couldn't possibly be his only reason for staying.

"Alice, you have no idea the things you can make a man do." His voice was soft and filled with compassion. I smiled in response and silently thanked him.

I heard footsteps behind me.

"May I cut in?" Jasper said curtly grabbing my hand and pulling me toward him, not even bothering to wait for an answer.

Edward nodded and walked off the dance floor. I tried to find him in the crowd. Damn this cursed height, never able to see above people's heads.

Jasper and I danced slowly. He held me tight, tighter than he usually does. His eyes were not on me, but on the crowd, distracted. His mouth sulked downward and his eyes grew serious. Something was wrong. I moved my hand from his shoulder to his face so he was looking down at me. I smoothed my hand over his cheek, moving a blonde curl out of his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked bluntly, my face as serious as his. I was filled with worry.

"Nothing," he almost growled.

"No Jasper, tell me. Please don't keep something from me." I stopped all movement together and kept my hand firmly on his head. I would not let go until I got an answer. He sighed. His face softened.

"It was nothing, Lis. I just needed to be with you. The thirst was overwhelming me," he said calmly.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to worry." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. I figured as much, worrying about everyone else's feelings but his own.

"Jasper, you worry me when you don't tell me things. Promise me you won't lie to me again."

"I promise darlin." He said and filled my body with love and calm feelings. He took my hand from his face and kissed it.

"Should we go hunting, now?" I bit my lip, hoping for one more dance before I ruined my dress.

"After this next song. I want you to have a perfect evening." His lips curled upward as he spoke.

"Jazz," I laid my head on his chest to be as close as possible as we danced, "I wouldn't care if we were in the woods. As long as I am with you, it will be perfect."

"Thank you, for loving me" He paused. "I would be nothing without you, Alice." I smiled. I felt so much love for this man holding me in his arms that I might burst. But I couldn't help but worry about the hesitation in his voice before that last sentence. I quickly covered up my concern. I would give Jasper no other discomfort tonight. Tonight was our perfect evening.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper's POV

I ravaged through the woods, taking my anger out on any animal that crossed my path. I was no longer thirsty but I needed some excuse for why I was ripping off the head of any mountain lion I saw. Alice was draining a deer somewhere else in the woods but I could feel her upset for the now stained maid of honor dress she wore.

I felt the sour blood slip down my throat as I yearned for the taste of human. Even though I was full, I just wanted to kill someone so I didn't run back to the house and rip Edward's head off.

How dare he! It wasn't enough that he had the eyes of every girl in school, and every vampire girl he met, not that I care; But now he desires my Alice, my mate, the one being in all of existence that I have ever loved, the one who saved me from myself.

I was sitting down watching as my angel danced in her ways, twirling about. Alice was in the best mood, her plans went off without a hitch and she could hear all the admirations of how her dress looked. Her mood was infectious. It took all that I could not to go over there and kiss her in front of the entire wedding party. She and Edward were talking, but I hadn't felt like listening in, half their conversations were mental anyway. In these few short months, Alice had gotten most close to Edward than the rest and up until tonight I was not bothered by it. I was concentrating mostly on my thirst and giving myself reasons why not to grab Carlisle's secretary and give her a razor sharp kiss to the neck, draining the sweet smelling blood from her veins. My one reason; Alice. She wanted this life for us more than anything and I could not fail her.

Suddenly it hit me like a bat to the head; a wave of a powerful emotion from Edward. It was a deep love. I first assumed it might have been for Tanya, the closest thing Edward's ever had to a love interest, but his eyes were so intently focused on Alice, that it forced me to draw that fatal conclusion. He was in love with Alice. It was too strong a love shared between siblings, even those as close as Alice and Edward. It was similar to what I felt for her, a longing. I immediately lifted to my feet and walked over to them with the intention of killing him. But then I thought of Alice, killing Edward would get us kicked out of the house and I could not do that to her. I tore her away from his arms, my manner rude, but I couldn't care less. My mind was less forgiving.

_Edward if you so as much as lay a hand on her, I will show you a fate worse than damnation. _I watched him walk away full of shame over his actions. I danced with Alice slowly but concentrated on his mood change in case he would start feeling something else for Alice. I was pulled back from my internal battle on whether or not to rip him apart by the sound of Alice's voice filled with worry. I did not want her to be concerned and I lied to her, blaming my actions on my thirst. It broke my un-beating heart when I promised her to never lie again; knowing that in itself was a lie. I hated myself but I wanted to soothe her worries and also I did want her knowing of Edward's affection. I was not confident in my ability to keep her.

I glanced back at the dead animal carcass that was spread across the ground. I couldn't even recognize what it was. Alice skipped to me, her lips red from blood stains. She squeezed my hand tightly and glanced down at the massacred animal.

"Boy, you were certainly hungry," she teased. She licked the blood off her lips, her dress completely torn but still hung from her shoulders.

"I'm not full just yet," I revealed, a wicked smile escaped my lips.

Something primal raced through me. I grabbed her and began kissing her fiercely. I felt possessive over her. I could not let Edward have her. She was mine and I intended to put my mark on her. She smiled wickedly, pushing me against a tree. I kissed her neck and the sensitive spot under her ear, savoring her taste. I always loved the way she smelled, like a million beautiful flowers combined to create something rare and exquisite.

I threw all the lust I could muster toward her, running my hands through her hair to pull her closer. I couldn't live without Alice. Ever since that moment in the diner when she first touched my hand, she's had my heart. It belonged to her and always will.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice's POV

His kiss was raw; waves of lust filled my entirety. His mouth danced across my neck to under my ear. He knew just where to kiss to drive to me wild. I dove my hands through his hair, standing on the tips of my feet to reach his lips. A vision flashed in my head of us making love in the woods and I giggled. I felt a pulling smile against his lips that was almost wicked. The emotions overwhelmed me and I held back a moan.

I moved my hands from his hair to his chest and slowly began undoing his tie. In such moments of passion, we were never slow, our clothes usually came off within seconds, but I wanted to tease him. Jasper growled impatiently as I could feel the strain in his pants bulging. I decided that he's suffered enough and ripped his dress shirt, the buttons tore immediately. He moved his hands up and down my back. He grabbed me by my waist and lifted me so my feet were dangling. I felt like I was flying. I loved him so much it almost hurt. Even being apart from him on the dance floor was painful. From the day I first saw him in a vision, I knew he was going to be mine. I waited for years, hoping to meet the mysterious man from my visions and finally I did. From then on I have never been happier.

His hand ripped the hem of my dress. He started moving it up and down my thigh. I loved it when he touched me this way. I felt as though my insides were on fire.

"Do you think we can make it back to the house?" I asked flustered against his lips.

He growled still kissing me, ignoring my question. He was a bit preoccupied slowly tearing apart my dress. I suddenly saw us caught in the rain drenched. The woods I didn't mind, but any disastrous weather was not going to cut it.

"It's going to start raining in a half an hour and I don't want to get caught in it," I pulled away pouting cutely.

He rolled his eyes and cradled me against his chest. He sprinted toward the house, running past Esme and Carlisle on the porch swing in a loving embrace looking at the stars. Emmett's jeep wasn't in the driveway, so they must have already left for Isle Esme. We appeared as a blur to them, he carried me up the stairs, a kiss for each step. He kicked the door down in our haste. Jasper laid me delicately down on the bed. He caught my eyes staring at the empty spot where the door had been. He rolled his eyes again, impatient and grabbed our bookshelf to brace against the door. He then dove into my embrace. We rolled on the bed kissing for several long minutes. My dress was completely gone and he was in nothing but boxers and a loosened tie. He stopped kissing me and held me in his arms just staring at me. He was about to tell me he loved me.

I placed my delicate finger against his lip and whispered, "You don't need to say it, Jazz. I can feel it."

He began sucking on my finger, insinuating that he wanted to continue with our previous activity. I put my hands on either sides of his face and brought his lips to mine. I kissed him with as much passion and love as I could muster.

Hours later, it turned to morning. The sun snuck into our room and shined off our diamond skin. Although this was a trait to all vampires, we looked beautiful to each other. The love we shared had blocked all rational thoughts. I was using his shoulder as a pillow with my arms wrapped around his abdomen. He held my head in place, every so often stealing a kiss as he lovingly caressed my cheek. We waited in silence, gazing into each other's golden eyes.

"Jasper, Alice!" Edward called from downstairs, "I'm going to be leaving in fifteen minutes whether you're in the car or not."

I shot up. How in the hell am I supposed to get ready in fifteen minutes? I jumped out of bed and grabbed the outfit I set out before hand, putting it on as though my life depended on it. I was looking in the mirror, dabbing some lip gloss on when a shirtless Jasper came up from behind and wrapped his arms around my collarbone.

"You're going to need to get dressed unless you'd like to give the girls at school quite a show. But I must warn you, I have a jealous streak." I flashed him a quick smile. He made a face as though he was actually considering the idea. I lightly elbowed him in the stomach to let him know that he owed me an answer. Chuckling, he grabbed a shirt and pair of slacks from the dresser and put them on. I watched with rapt attention.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it was rude to stare?" He teased.

"Not one that I can remember. Besides, you're mine to stare at and mine only," His smile grew wider, proud of how possessive I was being.

He intertwined our fingers as we walked downstairs onto another day of school. My siblings were right, school was boring. I found a new activity I'd rather be doing.


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper's POV

I piled into the front seat of the car, sitting next to now my least favorite brother. I had just had a perfect evening with Alice and I thought the least I could do was share it with him. I explored all the places we went, all the satisfaction I gave her, and all the feelings I filled her with. His emotions turned to anger. I saw his grip tighten on the steering wheel. His hatred fueled me. I kept going further with my thoughts, to parts of our relationship that I found too private to say aloud.

"Jasper, for the love of god, I will –" He stopped immediately when Alice entered in the backseat.

We drove off to school in silence. Edward's resentment and jealously swirled inside of him. I regretted what I thought to him, sending him off to school with anger and blood thirst was not such a good idea.

I helped Alice out of the car and walked her to her first period class. She took me aside.

"What happened with you and Edward? I saw him punch you." She whispered.

"Nothing, my pet. I guess I lost my head and couldn't stop thinking about our perfect evening." I brought my arms under hers and held her shoulders, pulling her closer. I felt like taking her now and finding the nearest janitor's closet.

She whacked my arm with her textbook seeing the course I was headed and pulled away. She skipped off to class before flashing me a sexy smile. I let my head drop as I walked to American History. All through class, I thought of how I kept lying to her. I wanted to tell her the truth more than anything, but I couldn't face the possibility of her rejection. It was too much to bear.

By lunchtime, I grabbed my tray of food and headed for the table. Edward and Alice were already sitting there engaged in conversation. He was leaned in close to her and laughing. She was moving her fork around her plate as though she was actually eating. Her bell like laugh filled the cafeteria, but only I noticed. Love has left me a hopeless fool. His stare was focused on her face as though she was the light of a blind man's first morning of sight. How could she not know? How could she not see his love for her? She would have seen a confession coming from him, unless he intended to keep it his secret, his lips sealed for all eternity. But I don't think I will be able to withstand a thousand lifetimes of hidden desire for Alice without ripping his throat out.

Edward tensed up, hearing my comment and looked up at me as I approached the table. Alice filled with love and delight when she saw me. I was glad that I made her feel that way. Every time she felt such things for me, a new level of hope moved into my heart that she would stay with me.

I sat down next to Alice and forcibly pulled her chair closer to mine to I could wrap an arm around her. Edward excused himself from the table and sprinted from the table. Alice looked at me questioningly to which I shrugged. I loathed myself for lying to her. I was truly a monster, not just for all the innocents I've killed, but keeping the truth from the woman I love.

Suddenly Alice's face became a blank slate. She gasped as pain flashed across her face.

"Edward's leaving." She said in a tiny voice.

"What?"

"I just saw him get into the Volvo and drive off. He hasn't decided where to go, but its not home. I've been so worried about him lately. Now I just don't know what to think." The look on her face was worse than any damnation or killing Maria forced me to do.

"Alice….I might have an idea why he left," I said, refusing to look at her.

"Jasper Whitlock Hale, spit it out now." Her eyes were angry. When it came to Edward, she did not kid around. As a psychic, she hated withheld information and I would be damned if I were the one to keep it from her.

But what do I say. Alice, he loves you and left because you're with me and it's too painful for him. How would she react to that?

"Jasper, answer me now," Her eyes softened begging for an answer. She was upset, like an arrow had shot through her heart. Edward's leaving had affected her worse than I thought.

I sighed and begun, "He's in love with you, Lis," I said in a low growl.

She stared down at her hands without breathing. I then felt an overwhelming sense of guilt coming off her.

"You already know," I simply stated. She nodded shamefully. Time itself had stopped and it was as if we were the only two in the cafeteria.


	7. Chapter 7

Alice's POV

I nodded. His eyes were neither angry, nor hurt, but rather empty. He looked as though something had taken a blunt object to his head. I let out all sorts of feelings of guilt that I have held in for the past month.

He stood up and grabbed my arm dragging me out the cafeteria doors into the hallway. I didn't dare object to him.

Johnny, a boy in my English Lit class came up to us as we trudged through the hallway.

"Get your hands off of her," he said in a stern voice. "Alice, are you alright?" He looked at me. I nodded. I understood. From a human's perspective the kind of hold Jasper had on me looked abusive, but I knew he wouldn't harm me. I saw that all he wanted to do was talk and was trying to find a quiet place to do so.

Jasper growled and shoved Johnny away. He slammed into the lockers.

"Jasper," I hissed. "Please don't hurt anyone."

He turned to growl at me but stopped when he saw my desperate eyes.

"Johnny, you can leave now. I can handle things." I spoke to him making sure he wasn't too badly injured.

"Are you sure?" His eyes narrowed at Jasper who growled low.

"Yes, tell Mr. Hamil that I won't be making it to English class. We have a family emergency." He nodded and walked away with his nose in the air. No one was going to question the mysterious Cullen family, renowned for their hilltop mansion outside of town, fancy cars, and designer clothes.

He continued to drag me until me were in an abandoned corridor. We would be alone for 27 and ½ minutes. I counted down mentally.

He leaned his arm on the wall, his back turned to me. I stood there playing with the hem of my skirt. I wanted to explain things to him but for once I was at lost for words. I checked in on Edward again, he was driving to what looked the dock. I hoped he didn't plan on leaving Alaska. I refocused my eyes on my beloved. I imagined how hurt he must be. I walked to him and wrapped my arms around his waist burying my face in his back.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper," I whispered. I could hear my voice cracking.

He started to turn around. I immediately let go and stepped back.

"How long have you known?" He grimaced.

"About a month." I was going to be completely honest with him. He deserved as much.

"A month?" He yelled. "Why in the hell didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted to. I really did, please believe that." I reached out to touch his hand but pulled away. "I thought maybe he was confused about his feelings. He's never been this close to a woman before, besides Esme. One can hardly call Rose a sister. I figured he needed time to work through this and he would eventually realize his mistake. He's seemed normal these past few weeks. I figured it was over until your reaction on the dance floor and then what you just told me now. I'm so sorry. I had no intention on hurting you. I would never keep anything from you, I would never –"

He interrupted me by pulling me into a tight hug. I buried my face into his chest whispering how sorry I was repeatedly.

"Shhh, it's alright, love." He sent me waves of calm and love.

"Thank you," I cried tearlessly as my breathing returned to normal.

"You don't understand, Alice. I thought you would be angry with me for keeping this from you," He said. _Angry with him? Impossible. _

"How long have you known?" I asked snapping out of my distress with my infamous curiosity.

"Since Rose's wedding. When you two were dancing, I felt his love for you. It was not mere displacement of feelings, but a committed love, Alice. It reminded me of how I feel for you. But there was a difference. His was a longing for you, similar to envy. Mine is a need. You are everything to me. I couldn't live life without you in it. Before you, Alice, there was nothing but a hollow shell of a man, a monster. But when you stepped into my life I felt hope for the first time. You were like the North Star, guiding me through my ways. Your gentle touch has brought me back from the dead and gave me new life. Edward cannot comprehend such feelings."

If I could cry, I would at such beauty behind his words. I looked up at him and gave him a chaste kiss. He leaned in closer begging for more but I pulled back.

"Why didn't you tell me then?" I wondered silently cursing that I ended the kiss.

"Honestly Alice. I was and still am not confident in my ability to keep you. What am I? A bloodlust monster. You deserve a better man, someone with kept control. You deserve perfection. Maybe Edward is that man. I didn't tell you because I wanted to keep you for as long as I could, because once you left me, I would have no other reason to live."

I was furious. How could he think that? A better man? How could he not see that he was the perfect man for me? I was not complete until I met Jasper.

"How could you be so blind? You are my entire being. I have loved you even before we met, before we started our new life, and I plan to love you forever. No man could compare to you. I love Edward like a brother, nothing more."

"Alice, I have felt your emotions firsthand. I know something else is there. You care deeply about him. I understand. You two have so much in common; your love for music, your gifts, and the two of you have a connection that you and I will never have." He collapsed to the floor on his knees.

I kneeled down with him and placed my hands on his face.

"Edward and I may have a lot in common, but there is one thing he doesn't have. He's not you. Loving you is beyond words. In simple terms, it's destiny. You have the power of empathy. How could you not feel my love for you? Don't be clouded by your own self worth. I belong to you, every piece of me. We were made for each other. We understand each other. When you're not around, I feel like a hole has been cut through my un-beating heart. No one could ever take your place, nor do I intend on having anyone try. Please don't say any of this again."

He buried his face in my hair. I tried my best to wrap my short arms around him.

"I love you with my entire existence, Alice."

"And I love you more than you could ever feel." I smiled and kissed him with such pure love that I almost felt a tear slide down my cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

Jasper's POV

We stood up. I immediately grabbed her hand with no intention of letting go. She looked at me and smiled, glad that everything was out in the open. Quite frankly, so was I. I realized that the excuse Alice given to that boy would get us out of the rest of day. All I wanted to do was go home with her; to our house, to our room, to our perfect life. But I needed to ask her something.

"Did he decide on a path yet?" I asked staring at our intertwined hands.

She stared blankly against the wall. "No, he knows that I will be looking for him so he's trying to pick a boat at random." She said in a tiny voice. I could feel her spirit dampening. She leaned against my side with a heavy sigh.

"Do you think he will come back, Jazz?" She asked.

"I may not have all the answers, but I know that he loves this family too much to leave it all behind. He may have a broken heart but time heals all."

"Can we go home and wait for him? I think I'll be able to concentrate better there." She asked.

"Of course, darlin. Unfortunately we don't have a car, so I'll have to carry you." I gathered her in my arms bridal style and smirked.

Her mood lightened. "Did something happen to my feet or my ability to run?" She teased wrapping her arms around my neck for a tighter hold.

"I wanted to make sure you didn't try to ditch me and run off with Edward, my dear." I teased back. Her emotions hit a sudden shift. She was angry.

"Jasper, how can you say that? It's not funny. I told you that I would never leave you." She yelled letting a growl out at the end of her speech.

"I know. I was joking." I lightly nipped at her neck. She giggled, her mood augmenting again.

"You won't be able to get rid of me, even if you try." She mused, tilting her head to allow me better access.

"Good, because I don't plan to." I said nipping at the granite skin even further. I lifted both of our schoolbags and put them over my shoulder.

"Where to now, my dear? The stars, the moon, the heavens? Each heaven will become more divine with your presence."

"I want to go home."

"Your wish is my command."

I looked around to make sure the coast was clear before sprinting out of the corridor through the snowy atmosphere. We ran through the woods. Alice's eyes glistened as she watched the flakes fall and remain frozen on our ice cold skin. A few flurries landed cutely on the tip of her nose, causing a hefty laugh to boil from my stomach.

Within minutes, we arrived home. I put Alice down before we entered into the front door. Esme was rearranging the furniture when we walked through the door. Confusion filled her as she checked her golden watch.

"It's not 3 yet, why are you home?" She inquired, her face as sweet as it was the first moment I met her

I looked down at my hand still intertwined with Alice's. She used her other hand to reach out and grab Esme's, giving it a tight squeeze.

"Edward left." She plainly said.

Esme filled with horror and worry. "What? Why? When did all this happen?"

I sent calm waves to her to which she responded by breathing slowly. She walked to the couch and sat down patting a seat for both of us to sit.

"Tell me what happened."

Alice would never lie to Esme. She told her the unadulterated truth, not withholding any information. When she finished, Esme was nodding but placed her delicate hand to cup her mouth.

"Oh Alice honey, I am so sorry this happened. I know you're adjustment here hasn't been the easiest, especially for you Jasper." Her eyes focused on me. "I promise you we will get through this as a family. I am going to phone Carlisle and have him look for him. This isn't the first time he's run away." She got up and walked to the kitchen.

I looked over at Alice. For the first time, she looked small, helpless. She worried that there was nothing she could do for him and that was slowly eating away at her. I lifted her up to take her to our room. When I walked us past Edward's room, she said in the tiniest voice that no one but a vampire could have heard.

"Can I wait in his room, in case he comes back?" I knew she was afraid I would be jealous and she was right but I complied with her wishes placing her down on his couch that he used for late night readings. He did not require a bed like the rest of us did, that only served one purpose. I sat down on the end watching her. Her face went blank; she was looking for him. She would be looking for him at every corner of the Earth. I sighed internally wondering whether she would go to such measures for me.

Weeks passed and still no word or sign of him. Carlisle told us to give him some space and that he would come home when he was ready. Rosalie and Emmett were still on their honeymoon and I assumed they planned to be for another couple of months. Carlisle was the most understanding of the situation. He knew his son too well. Esme and Alice spun into a depression. Whenever Esme would arrange the furniture differently, she would never touch his piano and always keep it dusted. We told the school that Edward was staying with relatives in Canada to take care of his sickly aunt.

I was most worried of Alice. These past few weeks, she's seemed lifeless, a true dead body. The light had been taken from her wide eyes and the spark in her personality removed. It killed me to see her this way. Everyday after school, she would rush to his room and lie on his couch starring out the window. She rarely hunted anymore, only at times when she felt she would attack an innocent bystander from thirst. She avoided her visions as well. I got accustomed to carrying her and tugging her around. For the first time in our relationship, I would have to be the strong one, the one to hold her hand.

"Alice, I can't bear to see you like this. Please let me ease your suffering." I sat on the couch beside her beginning alleviate her pain.

"No!" She cried out. "Please let me feel on my own." She closed her eyes and rested her head back against the side.

I walked out of the room and ran downstairs to the garage. I hopped into Carlisle's Mercedes and drove off. I had to find him, for the family, and more importantly for Alice. From my experiences with Maria, I could track almost anything. I learned his smell after my first week living here.

I traced him to Twin Peaks, Washington. He was pacing through the forest. I stopped when I saw him. His back was turned to me.

"I know why you're here. I can't come back, Jasper." He said. His emotions were no longer jealousy but emptiness and self pity.

"Edward, I didn't come for the family or to get you back. I came purely for Alice." It sounded harsher when I said it aloud.

"I understand that. I wish I could come back but not after the embarrassment I caused myself, the damage I've done."

"She loves you, Ed. There's a bond that if I weren't an empath, I would not be able to comprehend. She needs you in her life. She is wasting away without you. If you will not come back, I will take you by force." I growled at him getting into a pugnacious stance. He turned around and looked at me, his eyes soft and black.

"I am not going to fight you, Jasper. I know well enough that with our combined gifts, the battle will be endless."

"Then I assume you're coming back."

His head dropped. "I just don't know how to live with myself. She is a wonderful woman, Jasper."

"You think I don't know that? Why else do you think I tracked you down and am pleading with you to return? I want to see the smile return to her face and even though it's painful to admit it, you are the only one that can do that. You are her brother and I hoped you would act like it and return to your family. Here, I thought I was the weak one, giving into my desires, my thirst. But now, you are the weak one by refusing to face your demons. Running away is not a solution. I learned that the hard way." I said rubbing a scar on the back of my neck. "I found hope and was given a second chance. It's time you do that."

I began to walk away and heard footsteps behind me.

"You're…..you're right. I ought to come back and I'm going to. You know, Jasper, you don't give yourself enough credit. You are never weak. It took a lot of guts to come here and talk to me instead of beating me to a pulp like you wanted to."

"I've learned self control." I said with a smirk returning to the car.

We drove home as I caught him up on home life. We laughed mutually at the fact that Rosalie and Emmett had not been heard from either. "Knocking down houses" was the expression he used. Even though we had competed for the same woman's heart, it felt good having my brother back. After all, he was my family and I would watch out for him with my life.

He walked through the Cullen door to Esme's loving embrace. She had dropped a vase when she saw him. She phoned Carlisle and told him the news. He said he'd try to get away from work as soon as he could and was pleased Edward was home. I looked up at the top of the stairway and saw my angel, with a brown blanket wrapped around herself. She practically flew down the stairs into Edward's arms.

"Miss me, shortie?" He said smirking hugging her tightly. I remained standing behind him watching Alice's face light up like the evening stars.

She didn't respond but simply hugged him tighter and buried her face in his chest to make sure he was real. He was filled with love for her, the same as before. But I didn't have the desire to rip his throat out. I was too joyous seeing Alice fit back into her normalcy. Her eyes looked at me, and in that moment I knew she was thanking me for returning him to her. And with that a simple nod would suffice.


	9. Chapter 9

Alice's POV

I began my return to normalcy as the pieces of my family reconnected. Everything felt right again with Edward back in my life. I realized then that I needed my family just as much as I needed Jasper. They were a part of my soul, if I even have one. Edward would often play piano for me as I lazily sprawled on the couch listening and humming along. He didn't go back to school right away considering we had a few sunny days and decided to spend it in the house. Still no word arrived from Emmett and Rose and that worried me.

"Lis, they are fine, trust me. They are on cloud nine." Edward mused with a sense of mocking in his tone while playing the piano.

"I guess I probably could have seen that, but I didn't want to go blind." I laughed and played with the hem of my skirt while listening to his piece.

He stopped playing and slammed down on the keys. I looked at him immediately in confusion.

"It's not ready yet. I want it to be perfect." He said frustrated and began erasing the music sheet.

"It will be perfect. All your pieces are." I placed my hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly. He placed his hand over mine and looked deep into my eyes. It could have been seconds or perhaps an eternity that we stayed like this.

Jasper cleared his throat in the archway of the living room. I snapped out of my gaze and skipped to his side, placing a light kiss on his cheek. He led me to the kitchen and sat me up on the counter, placing both hands on either side of me. His eyes would not match mine.

"Alice…" He began. I knew where this was headed.

"Jazz, don't even think about saying that. I love you with my entirety."

"How do you explain that look then?"

"I don't know how to react around him anymore, Jasper. It was fine before when I was ignorant of his feelings, but now I just don't know what to do. I feel helpless. I just don't want him to leave again." My voice dropped and I felt a thick lump form in my throat.

"He won't leave. He understands the consequences of those choice actions. He won't hurt you. He still loves you. It's killing me to have to feel his emotions without ripping his throat out, but for you I will." He said softly.

"Jazz, I'm going to fix this I promise."

He nodded. I excused myself after that to go out. I told Jasper I wanted to go shopping to buy some new school clothes. I told him he didn't have to go, knowing how much he loathed my weekly shopping sprees. He understood and I sprinted to the beach. It had gotten overcast since the morning. I sat on the sand and traced my small finger in the dirt. I needed to get away where my feelings and thoughts could be my own.

I thought of everything knowing that Jasper was my one true love. Edward was my brother and friend, but nothing more. I did love him with my whole heart but not with my soul. My soul belonged to Jasper, my mate, my lover, my future husband. I needed to find a way to show Edward that our love can never be, that he is mistaken and that his mate is out there somewhere.

A vision flashed through my brain of a passionate kiss. It was between me and Edward. Impossible. My heart belonged to Jasper so why on earth would I kiss Edward.

I wondered to myself how on earth things ended up like this. On my journey with Jasper, I would always see a loving family with Edward and I as siblings, not lovers. I still remember the day we met. It was exactly as I foresaw it.

I tugged on Jasper's hand staring up at the secluded mansion. I was overjoyed and wondered which room we would stay in. Jasper seemed hesitant; he's been like this ever since I walked up to him without warning in that diner two years ago claiming to know him. I was glad that he trusted me, having experienced all that he has. I know this diet would take a lot of adjustment as well as having a family, but I knew he would learn to love them as I do. We held hands as we approached the house.

"I love you, Lis." He whispered in my ear. "I promised I would try and I will with every last breath."

I smiled at him and kissed his cheek, knowing how uncomfortable he was with public intimacy, although we were hardly in public. The Cullens made sure to live in the house farthest from town so they won't be seen or have any temptation close by.

I skipped to the front door pulling him behind me and knocked quite loudly. I knew they were home, well most of them at least. A woman answered the door. Her eyes were gold and her hair a light shade of brown. She had the friendliest face that I've ever seen on a vampire, almost human. I had the strange urge to hug her, already recognizing her as Esme, the mother, the heart of the family.

"Hello" She began looking straight at Jasper's bloodshot eyes. He had tried to behave these last few months but slipped up on our last trip to the city. I silently shamed myself for not paying closer attention to his future.

"Yes, you can. I'm Alice and this is my mate Jasper." I said proudly hugging his waist. He stiffened at my touch and I loosened immediately. I could already tell that he was analyzing her; a trait from his days in the army, watching for weaknesses and pinpointing how she would attack. But I knew Esme enough from my visions to know her loathing for fighting, except playing between the boys.

"How can I help you, Alice and Jasper?" She asked sweetly, not opening the door entirely.

"I saw your family and we would so very much like to be a part of it." I spoke boldly. I could tell that Jasper was instantly embarrassed by my nerve; I understood how it could be perceived a tad rude.

"You saw us?" She inquired, not bothering to answer whether or not we could join.

"Yes, you see, I have visions of the future and ever since I was created, I've been seeing your family and Jasper in my life. And I knew that I had to seek you out."

"Let me speak with Carlisle. Please come in and wait in the parlor."

I grinned hugely at Jasper who rolled his eyes in disbelief. I tugged him into the house and we plopped down on the couch. He held my hand with both of his, rubbing it to keep calm. I knew when he was nervous, and right now he probably felt like he entered a battlefield.

Esme came back in the room with a tall, lean man. He had pale blonde hair and a friendly face. His eyes were also the same shade of gold. Jasper immediately stood up out of manners to greet him. I followed him still clutching his hand.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen. My wife, Esme, told me of your situation and I knew I had to see this for myself. The future, you say? How remarkable!" Carlisle said stunned.

"Thank you. Jasper here is also gifted. He can sense and control moods." I said proud to be with the amazing man holding my hand. I was so overjoyed that my vision of a perfect family was inches away.

"Really, Jasper? That's impressive."

"Thank you." Jasper thanked him. I caught his eyes staring at Jasper's scars. Most vampires feel threatened when they see Jasper. His many scars show his fighting technique. While in the newborn army, Maria created, Jasper had to fight off some of the strongest of our kind. The most impressive part was that he survived. Each scar represented a life that he took. But that was all in the past and the Cullens were our future.

"I hope you don't find it rude of me, but are you a good fighter, Jasper?" Carlisle asked inquisitively.

"Why do you ask?" Jasper got defensive. I stepped forward.

"That is a story for another time. In the meantime we would love to hear more about your family and perhaps what room we could stay in." I smiled sweetly.

"It looks like you've already seen the answer. Welcome to the family, Alice and Jasper." Carlisle guffawed.

I squealed in delight and hugged them both. Jasper rolled his eyes again at my overly affectionate behavior toward these strangers. But they weren't strangers to me, they were my new family; my parents for all intensive purposes.

"As for the room situation, I don't believe we have any spares, but we shall find something for you two." Carlisle assured us.

"How about Edward's room? It does have the best view." A voice mused from the hallway. She walked out to us. She had to be the most beautiful woman in the world. Her hair long and flowing of blonde, a similar color to Jasper's, her features were perfect even for a vampire, and her body was curvy in an hourglass shape. I knew from my surging jealousy and respect that this was Rosalie, my new sister and Jasper's alleged twin.

"Does it really, Rose?" I asked feeling comfortable around her already.

She nodded smirking evilly and eyeing Jasper who was staring at her. There was no surprise there.

"Come on I'll show you." She beckoned us upstairs and I followed. Even her gait was graceful. I was filled with jealousy and I thought surely I would turn green in an instant. Jasper bent down and whispered in my ear as we followed.

"She has nothing on you, darlin'. You are the true object of my desires."

I smiled and intertwined our fingers as we walked up the steps.

"Rosalie" Carlisle began. "Is this necessary?"

"Yes. I want to welcome my new siblings. Plus, it will be a glorious surprise for Edward when he and Emmett return from the hunting trip that he so rudely did not invite me to" I knew her angle and I could care less because once I saw the beautiful room overlooking the woods, I was in love and I knew this is where we would stay.

"Like it?" Rosalie asked sneering.

I nodded bursting with delight.

"Then it's yours," Esme said from behind Rosalie standing with Carlisle. "Welcome to the family." She hugged both of us, mainly me sensing that Jasper wasn't the touchy-feeling type.

"Welcome, sister and brother," Rosalie was next hugging me tightly. "We'll have to go shopping sometime and get you a whole new wardrobe."

I was so happy. I thought surely I must be dreaming.

Over the next few says, we had furniture shipped and I decorated the room and bathroom to my liking. Jasper was so hesitant on spending so much but I assured him that I would be contributing to the family's income, using my gift to predict stock market outcomes for Carlisle. He was grateful to have the both of us here.

On our third day, living here, I knew that I would be meeting my two brothers. The first to enter through the door was Emmett. I saw him passionately kiss Rosalie before descending from the upstairs with Jasper behind me. Emmett was newly turned because his eyes had not yet deluded the red in them. Jasper held me close eyeing Emmett for weak spots and knew where to attack if he posed any sort of threat.

"Well aren't you a tiny thing?" Emmett looked down on me and smiled hugely. Jasper growled lowly from behind.

Rosalie whacked him in the gut.

"I meant it in a good way. You're cute." He corrected. I could tell how big a hold Rosalie had over him. After all, she was his angel.

Next to come through the door was Edward. I wanted to greet him in a special way. _Hey Edward. My name is Alice. I'm your new sister._ I thought to him.

"Nice to meet you, Alice. I liked the personalized greeting. It was a change from the usual hello." He laughed and introduced himself to Jasper.

He already read my mind and knew about both of our gifts as opposed to Emmett who was rather surprised when the atmosphere became calm, courtesy of Jasper.

Edward excused himself to go upstairs and change out of his bloodstained clothing.

"What the hell?" He screamed from the top of the stairs. We all rushed up, Rosalie and I in infectious giggles. Jasper and Emmett were shaking their heads at their insane mates who found so much amusement in their brother's confusion.

"Alice seemed to prefer your room and as the newest member, it was our duty to be courteous and make them feel comfortable. Don't you agree, son?" Carlisle lightly said.

"So where is my stuff?" Edward asked calmly.

"In the garage." Rosalie answered smirking. "Where the rest of the trash is."

Edward growled lowly.

_ It really is a great room. Jasper and I can stay in the garage if you want. I didn't mean to upset you. _I used my ways to guilt him. I knew that this strategy would work well in the future.

"Alice and Jasper, I hope you enjoy yourselves. You two deserve a nice room." He said in between his teeth, pursing his lips.

I ran up and hugged him, mentally thanking him. I could tell he was already comfortable with me. He knew I was trying to guilt him yet he still bent to my wishes.

"Do you like music, Alice and Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh very much," I answered. Jasper was still standing there in silence.

Carlisle nodded to Edward who went downstairs and began playing a somber melody. The family left to follow him downstairs to watch him play. I was about to leave too when Jasper grabbed me in his arms and kissed me passionately.

"You're happy, Alice. I think we found our home." He said spinning me and kissing me gently.

"Home is wherever you are, Jasper. But I think I'm going to like it here." He smiled and we followed the family down the steps to listen to the music that played through our hearts. I definitely was going to like it here.

I thought of home. It was wherever Jasper was, but it was also somewhere where we would be happy. I knew I could never possibly love Edward the way I do with Jasper. My feelings were purely the love for family and all those years I spent alone before I had Jasper and the Cullens. Then I knew; a kiss would need to involve passion and chemistry, especially one between soul-mates as Edward believes we are. If we were destined for one another, we would both feel it. He would know that I would never be his. But how could I explain this to Jasper? I need to kiss Edward to prove a point. He would overreact. I realized the less I say the better in this case. I sprinted back home to find him sitting on the porch swing with open arms waiting for me.

I dove into his embrace and settled cozily into his lap. How could I possibly be happy with anyone other than Jasper? I was not complete until I met him. When we are together I feel like we are one and even the simplest of glance can be intimate. I started nervously tracing a scar along his neck before kissing the spot gently. His grip tightened around me.

"What's wrong, darling?" He asked earnestly.

Truth be told, I didn't know where to begin.


	10. Chapter 10

Jasper's POV

"Jasper, this may sound strange but I need you to trust me." Alice said looking deeply into my eyes. I tensed up my grip around her filled with worry. I sensed her mood; it was also worried and wrapped with guilt. I was also surprised when I saw her come through the door with no bags. What could this mean?

"I trust you with my life, Alice"

"I know. So trust me when I say that I need you to go hunting tomorrow…" She paused. "Alone"

"Why?" I tried to be understanding, to cover up the hurt. We always went hunting together.

"I am going to speak with Edward about the matter. And I don't want you to be anywhere in the vicinity to feel any unbridled emotions that could occur."

Again, I felt that same blow from the blunt object. She wanted to be alone with Edward? And what had she meant by unbridled emotions. I thought surely this was the end. She was going to choose him. Her words cut through me like the fangs of a newborn injecting the poisonous venom. But this was a new sort of pain, one that if my heart wasn't already un-beating would have stopped it in its place. This moment, even with her in my arms, was slowly tearing me apart. I felt dispirited, like all the happiness in the world had suddenly died. For the first time, I had felt truly weak, knowing that nothing I could say could keep her. She made her choice and I had lost.

"Jazz….?" She asked softly, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I looked at her, not bothering to say anything. I knew what was coming.

"I know what you're thinking. I am not leaving you for him. You are still and always will be my one and only. I just had a vision that when I try to talk to him he's going to kiss me and I'd rather you not burst in to stop it. He needs to kiss me to know it's not meant to be. Do you understand why I need you to leave?"

I didn't understand one bit. Why did she need to kiss him? It would only further his illusion that he has a chance with her. Maybe he does. Maybe this is her way of telling me that she's chosen him and she wants to kiss him. I promised myself that I would stay with her until she asked me to leave so I pretended I understood her motive.

"I understand, Alice." I lied.

She sighed. I was a horrible liar. "Jasper, I need to do this. He will realize that we are not soul-mates when he feels the lack of chemistry from the kiss. It's the only way. If I thought of any other option I would be doing that. I don't want to kiss him. I only want to kiss you, but we cannot avoid this any longer. The problem isn't going to go away by sheer wish. He needs to know and has a right to so that he can find his own mate. Please Jasper," She took my hand in both of hers holding it close to her chest, "I only ask you to leave because I love you so much and I want to spare you that pain. I have to do this, Jazz. Kissing him is the only way."

I kissed her hands as my firsts tightened at the thought of him holding her that close, his arms wrapped around her waist, and finally his lips capturing hers in a searing kiss. I yet again felt possessive of her. I would obey her wishes. No one was as wise as my Alice and for her I must be understanding and try to see her point of view. Her logic might be obscure but her feelings are just as strong as ever.

"Alright Alice. I promise to leave and allow you to do what you must."

"Thank you." She hugged me tightly curling up in my lap. For the longest time I held her until the next day came. I just hoped this wouldn't be the last time I held her.


	11. Chapter 11

Alice's POV

Jasper got up the next morning for the hunt. He took Carlisle and Esme with him for company and also to keep him from running back to the house in a jealous rage. He might be a good fighter but Carlisle and Esme combined could hold him for the several hours I would need to complete my plan. I studied my vision right down to the last detail. I was in my room arranging my bookshelf when I saw that I would soon be visited.

"I saw Jasper leave. Why aren't you with them?" He asked curiously leaning in my doorway.

"I recently fed and didn't want to kill another animal out of boredom. Plus I have much better things to do at home with the house to myself." I said with my back turned to him still arranging my shelves.

"Not entirely to yourself, wee one." He smirked. "This way we don't need to have mental conversations to keep the privacy."

"But where's the fun in talking?" I joked, picking up one of Jasper's civil war novel and hugging it close to my chest. I wanted nothing more than for things to go back to the way they were. But I needed to remedy the problem. If only the problem didn't hurt him so much.

"Not everything has to be fun. Life needs serious moments to balance out the silly ones."

"Then you are not truly living if you're going to be serious all the time." Turning around, I gave him a mock serious face. He laughed wildly to which I chuckled softly still nervous. "Now what can I help you with, brother who never seems to knock?" I put the book on my shelf.

He held up a cassette. "The piece I was working on yesterday. I want an honest opinion." His eyes turned soft.

"Of course," He tossed me the cassette and I placed it in the player. He walked over to the speakers to listen with me. I could feel the closeness between us, physically and emotionally. _God I hope I can do this._

He leaned over and pressed play. I listened intently as it began. It was remarkable, a ballad. It was exactly to my liking. The piece had the same effect on me that Jasper did; a mood changer. I went from happy to sad to loving as a story unfold in my head of star crossed lovers and happy endings.

"What inspired you?" I asked knowing his answer.

"You" He answered plainly. "Now listen to the rest." He turned up the volume and I nodded listening.

"Close your eyes, Alice" He said softly. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

Within seconds, he leaned in and kissed me softly. I started to kiss back. He put both hands on my face and pulled me closer kissing me deeper. His lips were soft and moved well with mine. His kiss then moved from soft and supple to rough and passionate. His hand caressed my cheek as he moved closer. I knew I would have to reciprocate the actions otherwise he would feel nothing and all this would have been a waste. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back just as hard. He moved his hands down to my hips slightly hoisting me up. The kiss lasted minutes before he finally pulled away.

I looked at him, "I'm sorry, Alice" He looked down ashamed.

"It's okay. I grabbed his hand. "I knew this was going to happen anyway. I wanted you to see that we are not meant to be."

"I felt love for you, just no attraction or belonging. You're not mine, you're Jasper's."

I lifted his chin and he smiled slightly. "I love you, brother" I got up on the tips of my feet and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too, sis" He hugged me tightly. I then saw his head shoot up and I knew why. Jasper was on his way back.

"I'll talk to him" I said and he nodded thanking me silently. He then jumped out the window and sprinted through the woods.

Seconds later, I heard the door close and knew it was him. I practically flew from my room and down the steps into his waiting arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Jasper's POV

As I tore apart the animal that lay beneath me, I thought of hope; my hope, my Alice. She came to me like any angel would, from heaven or some worldly god that pitied me and bestowed upon me such a perfect being. She didn't walk to me and take my hand that day in the Diner; she filled me with something I never saw in this second life. Hope. She pulled me from my own damnation back to reality and for a while I was in my own perfect world with her. We traveled together and after months I bucked up the courage to tell her my love and longings. That was the first time I loved emotionally and physically. Since then, it has been like a dream. Now with Edward, she is an objective, something to never be attained for she deserved better; someone whose pieces aren't shattered, someone who is not as broken as I am, someone who is not ignorant in the ways of love as I have been since my confusion with Maria.

With Maria, she would give me a task and I believed I was doing it for her. I thought what we had was a partnership, a relationship, but all I was to her was a puppet. I couldn't stand it and so I ran. I knew she would search for me, so I kept myself on the outskirts of towns and in the woods. I only stopped in the diner to hide from the rain, lest the townspeople suspect me. My eyes were dark and I was thirsty, which scared me more than the innocent bystanders I would soon feed on.

That's when I saw her, small but perfect with a radiant smile spread across her face. She held out her hand and I took it and we began our life together. I used the months I had with her to learn everything I could. Since she had no memory of her past, I listened to her stories of the future, brothers and a sister and loving parents. I didn't know such a life could have existed. She would ask me about my changing and my scars when we were intimate, but I always managed to change the subject. I wouldn't allow her to get that close and know of my misdeeds. I was afraid of losing her. I did eventually tell her, when she pouted her lip and made that stubborn face. She stood in the middle of a clearing and would not move an inch until I told her. She was a stubborn one, but I was smitten.

I promised myself I would do right by her. I wanted to be with her and someday marry her. I knew we would not be able to reproduce but I couldn't care, all I needed was her in my arms. Even if holding her meant protecting her, it was actually her embrace which protected me, my heart and my soul. She held both in her hand and it was her will what would become of them.

Carlisle came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Everything will work out, son." He said with compassion. He truly believed in this lifestyle and in me especially. I didn't know whether it was blind faith or rants of a vampire in denial. Perhaps he was so connected to his old life that he did not want to give it up, which explains his desire to be around bleeding patients and his dietary policy.

I grumbled for my reply and he knew to walk away. He knew I needed to be alone with my thoughts. I would become nothing but a shell of a man if I lost her. I have considered what I would do if such a thing happened, provoking the Volturi because without her there would be no life worth living. She was my world, my Alice, my hope.

I tried as hard as I could to sense a hint of her emotions but she knew me and had Carlisle and Esme drag me far enough so that I was out of range. I clenched at the very thought of them alone in the house. The hours past and it was time for my return as Alice told me. Carlisle and Esme opted to stay behind to hunt together for a few more hours. I nodded and ran home to my beloved. I creaked up the steps hearing a rustling in the bushes. I smelled Edward's scent leaving. He was running, but why? I worried about what he had done to Alice and burst inside.

She practically flew down the steps into my embrace. It was easy to hold her, it felt right. She buried her face in the crook of my neck placing a delicate kiss on my skin. I couldn't help but smile when she was around.

"I missed you," She spoke softly with so much tenderness in her voice.

"Every second felt like a lifetime," I held her closer, cradling her small body against my chest. I walked backwards still holding her and sat down in the leather armchair. She snuggled closer to me in my lap, closing her eyes. For the longest time, I just held her and listened to her unnecessary breaths. I kissed the top of her head and growled. I could smell his scent on her.

"Jazz, please don't be angry with me," Her voice cracked, almost to a sobbing point. I began rocking her and humming a lullaby my mother would sing to me and my younger sister. She didn't need her mood changed; she just needed to be held.

She pulled her head away from my chest and placed her lips on mine. It took a second before I began to kiss back. How I wish she knew what she did to me when we touched, the electricity which sprawled across my spine, causing every one of my hairs to stand. She moved so she was straddling my lap to deepen the kiss, running her hands through my blonde hair. I dove my hand through her spikes while pressing my thumb to her hipbone. God this four foot ten vixen had a strong hold on me! As much as I wanted to continue the kiss and move this matter to the bedroom, I had to ask her.

"So how did everything go," I paused, "with Edward?" She wasn't angry, but rather exacerbated about the halt to the kissing. From my time with her, I knew she did not like to be interrupted.

"It went fine. He understands now. I think this might have brought us closer, even." She said smiling. Closer? How much closer could they have gotten than what they were doing hours earlier?

"I know you were worried," she continued, "and hurt. I don't want you to ever feel that way again. Nothing will tear us apart, Jazz. Our love is too strong. Every part of me is yours."

I held her chin gently and pulled her lips to mine for a deep and loving kiss.

"I know, my love. You were right before. I can feel it in my heart, the love we share."

"I'm always right. I thought you would have figured that out by now." She giggled with a smug look on her face. My lady was a tricky one but in the short time I knew her, she was always proven correct. I took her hand softly and placed it over my chest where my heart once stood.

"This is yours. I know it's broken and many pieces are missing. I hope you will take good care of it."

She leaned down and kissed the spot. "Ever since my change, I have been seeing you and this life we have together. I promise to walk on eggshells to keep it safe." She put her hand over her own heart. "This belongs to you, and always will. No other man has meant more to me than you do right in this moment." I placed my hand over hers as we gazed into each other's honey colored eyes. In hers, I could see the world set before me. She was my world.

It came out like lightening, without thinking, without planning, just pure adoration for this creature who has been my life. "Marry me?"

"You didn't plan this," She smiled affectionately.

"Some things are left better as surprises." I teased.

"Not for a psychic, my dear." She lightly tapped my nose. I caught her hand and brought it to my mouth, where I kissed each finger.

"So, is that a yes?" I asked playing with her hand.

"Yes," She smiled and kissed me so deeply that even her tiny self nearly knocked over the chair. "I was wondering when you were going to ask me. You kept me waiting for that, too." She pouted. I kissed the pout away.

"My apologies, ma'am." I said reminiscing of my southern duties. "If it were up to me, I would have dragged you to the alter the first moment I laid my eyes on you. I don't know what I would have done without you."

She shushed me. "And now you never have to think like that again." She kissed me lovingly. I gave her a sly smile and she knew what I meant. I pulled her body closer to mine, gripping her thighs running them up her skirt. It's a shame that it was going to be shredded. I remember the light in her smile when she picked it out. She slid her hand down the center of my shirt, cutting it into two pieces, causing it to fall to the floor. She marveled at my chest as though it was the first time she seen it. She kissed each one of my scars, intensifying her feelings of lust. I groaned and pulled my hair back. She giggled, proud of what she did to me. I pulled her blouse over her head with such slowness that she nearly tore it off herself. I loved the sight of her bare skin, only to be covered by a bra. Not for long. I brought her lips to mine for a searing kiss. She massaged my chest, shoulders, and arms, delicately fluttering her fingers over my scars. With one hand up her skirt and the other managing the clasp of her bra, we were in heaven. I thought of lifting us up to relocate, but we were folding into each other and it would be hard to build up this friction and passion again.

"Jazz," she groaned against my lips. Her hands were diving into my hair, when I heard the door open. I heard a loud boom of a laugh coming into the living room where Alice and I were situated. My newlywed siblings looked flabbergasted at the position I was in with my fiancé. Rosalie covered Emmett's eyes while Alice put on her bra and blouse. My hand was still up her skirt. Rose removed the hand as they both began laughing. Alice and I both were in sync, total and utter embarrassment. We were known for our privacy.

"How was the honeymoon?" Alice broke off the laughter.

"Great. We had tons of fun." Emmett smirked, "but it looks like you two are just getting started. You guys should go there next."

"If you didn't completely destroy the island," Alice smirked back at Emmett.

"Touché, sister." Rosalie laughed. Still shirtless I wrapped my arms around Alice from behind. She leaned back into me.

"Well we will leave the lovebirds back to their lovemaking. Come on, Rose. Let's see if the bed is as strong here as it is on the island." Emmett laughed dragging his wife upstairs.

"How come you didn't catch that, Miss Clairvoyant? Why do I keep you around again?" I teased nibbling her neck. She moaned and melted into my embrace.

"You were distracting me. I can't do two things at once. And there are many, many reasons why you keep me around," She smiled seductively before pushing me back down on the chair and crawling into my lap. "So, Mr. Whitlock, where were we?"

"Right here, darlin'," I smiled and ripped her shirt off with one tug as I captured her begging lips.


	13. Chapter 13

Alice's POV

After our fun, I left a satisfied Jasper in the armchair while I ran up to our room and changed into un-tattered clothing. I never imagined that the southern gentleman I met months ago, who bowed his head when he met me would be so destructive to clothes. He should wear a sign, danger this man may cause severe fashion damage. I returned to my room with Edward's piece still playing. He hasn't come back. A vision flashed in my head of him pacing by the river. I needed to talk to him. I grabbed a spare shirt for Jasper and skipped down the steps, where I took my place in his lap once again. I handed him the shirt.

"Thank you, darling," He smiled and put on the shirt before wrapping his arms protectively around me.

"Your welcome," I tried hard to smile, masking my guilt over Edward.

"You're worried about him, Lis. I can tell." He said with a grimace.

"He heard you coming and ran off. I thought he would be back by now. He knows that I told you about the kiss and he's trying to avoid certain death."

"He means the world to you, Alice. I would never cause you such pain even if he so rightly deserves it," He said as he caressed my cheek affectionately.

"I should go talk to him," I announced, standing up. He grabbed my hand within a fraction of a second.

"I'm coming with you. He needs to understand what you mean to me," Jasper spoke seriously. I wasn't going to object to this. He has made enough sacrifices as is.

"Alright."

We walked out to the clearing by the small river. Edward must have sensed I was coming but he was shocked when he heard Jasper's thoughts as well.

I leaned up and whispered in his ear, "No secrets, I won't be kept in the dark,"

"Of course, darlin'," He smiled as we intertwined our hands and walked to Edward.

"I guess congratulations are in order," He spoke coldly.

"Thank you, Ed." I smiled and placed a hand on his arm. Jasper flinched at the thought of me touching him again.

"Jasper recommends that I never kiss you again," My brother smirked with a hint of aggression barring through his teeth.

"Is that the cleaned up, version," I lightly elbowed the love of my life and laughed. Edward joined in to give it more harmony. Jasper caught my elbow and brought my hand to his lips, kissing it. Was this some male primal ape way of showing possession? Edward laughed at that one. Jasper quickly wrapped an arm around my waist. I turned slightly to smile at him lovingly. I caught Edward's stare at us. Jasper caught his eye and immediately growled in defense.

Edward ignored his offense, "I understand now. Jasper, I do not covet Alice. I envy your happiness. I envy your happiness, Jasper, with such a breathtaking woman. I envy Emmett for marrying Rosalie, even though I have no romantic interest in her. I hate Carlisle even though he gave me life, home, and a family. And if Tanya had a lover I would despise him too. Just as you two have always known that you would be together, I have always known that I would have a mate, someone different from the rest."

I closed by eyes and suddenly I saw her, a dark haired beauty. Her skin was as pale as ours. She and Edward lay in a meadow on the mountaintops as sun pierced through the clouds to lightly touch their skin. His sparkled but hers did not. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes with his own gold ones. That was his love, his destiny. Mine was with Jasper. I opened my eyes to his jaw-dropping expression. I flashed him a smile before running in the opposite direction with the love of my life following.

"Alice Cullen!" Edward screamed in the distance, completely astounded by what I just showed him. I simply laughed and ran off with Jasper, the man I owe my very existence to, my southern gentleman.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue Jasper's POV

Within a few short months, we were married. It didn't take my wife long to throw together her dream wedding. I considered the idea of having a wedding with her every couple of decades like Emmett and Rosalie do, but we decided that once was enough. We knew we were married, we knew we were completely and madly in love. Carlisle and Esme offered the island to us after having it renovated from Hurricane Rose and Emmett, but we passed. I wanted us to have our own place, somewhere special. I took her to Texas where I grew up. We stayed in a small rented house by the river. In the mornings, we would horseback ride and we left the evenings to the typical honeymoon proceedings.

I loved holding her body close to mine as we laid out on the dock by the river, her hand delicately gliding over the water while I pecked kisses on the other. She smiled at me adoringly and I couldn't help but kiss her begging lips. She laid her back against my chest and rested her head in the crook of the neck. My chin rested on the top of her head and my arms wrapped around her. My thumb glided over her gold band. I never thought Alice, known for her outrageous fashion statements, picked out a simple golden ring. She said that she needed no other expression of my love than her devotion.

"How are you this evening, my dear?" I asked. She turned around facing me.

"Great, except I wish you wouldn't call me my dear." She answered, her face light and her mood giddy.

I chuckled, "Why?"

"Because it sounds so old and we are as young as we feel." She giggled.

"I feel nearly 200 which in fact I am." I laughed and kissed her hand.

"I still wish for you to call me something else." She pouted which I was powerless in resisting

"What endearments am I allowed?" I asked humoring her.

"Well let me think," She placed a finger to her lip and had a thoughtful gaze. How I wish I was that finger pressing to her sweet, supple lips. I waited patiently. "Alice and Lis for every day, Darlin for when you feel like a southern gentleman, and Angel but only on very special occasions." She flashed me a sexy smile.

"And what should I call you when I feel like the 165 year old that I am? Mrs. Whitlock?

"No! No. You may only call me Mrs. Whitlock when you are completely, perfectly, and incandescently happy."

I snickered at her. My wife was a demanding one, but I only wished to comply with her wishes. "Then how are you this evening, Mrs. Alice Whitlock?" I kissed her on the forehead. "Mrs. Whitlock," I kissed her on the right cheek, "Mrs. Whitlock," I kissed her small nose to which she giggled cutely, "Mrs. Whitlock," I kissed her left cheek. I pulled back to take in her look, from her beautiful wide golden eyes, her soft pale skin which glowed brighter than the sun, her mouth which if she wanted, could make the deadliest pout and bring the strongest men to their knees, and finally her pink lips which ever since I laid eyes on them I wanted to capture them as my own, and I shall, tonight on our honeymoon. "I love you, Mrs. Whitlock," I kissed her deeply on the mouth.

"And I love you," She answered. My wife, my entirety, my hope.


End file.
